


Hopeful promises

by ylc



Series: Pointless [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Feelings, M/M, Omega!Sherlock, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve missed so many chances. But Sherlock is determined not to let their last night go to waste.</p>
<p>This is a prequel from “Pointless thoughts”. I wouldn’t say it’s necessary to read that first, although some things might be clearer if you have ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeful promises

**Author's Note:**

> Well, will you look at that. I did write the companion piece! I’m such a sucker for angst really… and while I’m not completely satisfied with the level of angst this piece has, it certainly works!  
> So, this technically goes before the events in the main fic, as it is set before Sherlock and John are forced apart. Umm… I think that’s all I need to say? Oh! It contains a tiny bit of smut, but I'm not really good at that so...  
> Enjoy?

There’s someone knocking on his window insistently and John groans. He’s tired down to the bone and he doesn’t feel like moving (he doesn’t feel like moving ever again). Still, his mysterious visitor doesn’t seem willing to stop knocking until he’s allowed in, so he figures he might as well open up before someone else gets awaken.

He stares at the window like he has just seen a ghost. “Sherlock?!” he exclaims, hurrying to open the window and letting the Prince in. “What are you doing here?”

The other teenager rolls his eyes dramatically. “What does it look like I’m doing?” he asks rhetorically,  throwing himself over his friend’s narrow bed. “Sneaking into your room, obviously.”

John smiles sadly. God, he’s really going to miss him. “You shouldn’t be here. If anyone finds out-”

“The worst that could happen has already happened,” his companion argues darkly. “They’re killing you anyway.”

John sighs. Sherlock’s lack of tact is actually refreshing, despite of what it means in this case. “I suppose you’re right. Although I’m sure the King would find a way to make it even more painful if he finds out you were in my bedroom late at night.”

The air feels even more somber now and John sighs once again. He hadn’t meant to make things more awkward, but- “What are you doing here, Sherlock?” he asks gently, sitting next to his friend. They’ve spent all the day together as they usually do; pretending that everything was the same.

Nothing will ever be the same.

“I’ve come to apologise,” Sherlock whispers very softly. “I... I’m so sorry, John.”

John sighs, turning to stare at the ceiling, hating their situation. No one should ever need to apologize about the way they feel and yet- “Don’t apologise. I mean, yes, I’m heading towards my death tomorrow because you happen to return my feelings, but at least now I know that you do return them,” he laughs humorlessly. “God, I never thought-”

“How could you think that I didn’t love you?” Sherlock asks, honestly curious. “You are... you are the best man I know, John. How could I not fall in love with you?”

John blushes furiously at Sherlock’s eager tone. He gulps audibly, staring at his friend’s eyes and he tries to smile, but fails miserably. “Well that’s- that’s good to know.”

Sherlock stares at him for a beat and next thing he knows, he’s being kissed. A part of John knows he should probably stop this, because it’ll only make things more difficult, but _Sherlock is kissing him_ and it’s better than anything he had dreamt of and it’s just so, so perfect-

He realizes Sherlock is tugging at his clothes a couple of seconds later and he breaks the kiss. The Prince’s looks absolutely wrecked and John doesn’t know what to do. A part of him wants to continue and another part- the logical part-

“Please,” Sherlock whispers brokenly (and God, John just wants to go with whatever Sherlock wants; anything to make him stop sounding so utterly lost) “Please, John. I want... I want you. I want this last memory of you.”

John should say no. They really shouldn’t; there’s a million things to consider and-

But then Sherlock is kissing him again and all rational thoughts fly off his mind. He pulls the Omega close and shortly after helps him out of his clothes, both too eager to pay any real attention to anything other than each other’s mouths.

He has fantasized about this moment countless times. He always felt guilty afterwards, because _he was fantasizing about his best friend_ , but this is real and it’s a hundred times better and now he knows he doesn’t have anything to feel guilty about, because Sherlock wants him too.

And yes, they’re doomed and yes, tomorrow he’s heading towards a certain death but tonight..  tonight it’s just the two of them and nothing else matters.

This is their goodbye. And John is dead set on making it memorable for the right reasons.

He stares at Sherlock as the other male lays down on the bed. He’s all lean muscles and sharp angles and John is mesmerized. He can’t tear his eyes apart from the body in front of him and he can’t quite decide what he wants to do first.

After all, he has just one chance to make it right and-

“You’re thinking too much,” his friend whispers, pulling him closer so they can kiss again. “Just... I don’t care... I just want you near,” he says, planting kisses along his neck, making John shiver. “It’s you and that’s all I care about.”

John groans, half in pleasure and half in pain. The circumstances are truly awful, but at least-

“I love you,” he whispers against Sherlock’s skin and the other teenager nods encouragingly as he starts nibbling at every inch of skin available. “I wish... I wish...”

“Don’t think about it,” Sherlock urges, breathless. “Tomorrow doesn’t matter. Please, John,” he pleads, trying to pull him closer, needing more, but not really knowing how to ask for it and that makes John want him even more.

It’s true that he has some experience, but right now he feels like a virgin because he really doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do. He knows what he wants to do, but does Sherlock-?

His friend seems to read his mind, as usual, because he answers in action, if not in words. He turns around and gets on all fours, making John moan rather loudly. He immediately bites his lip, because they’re supposed to be quiet and Sherlock looks over his shoulder at him, one eyebrow raised sarcastically and John wants nothing more than to erase that smug look of his face. However, he’s also aware that this is their first and only time together and he wants to make the memory as tender as possible.

“Turn around,” he whispers, pressing a quick kiss against his soon to be lover tailbone. “I want to see you.”

This time Sherlock is the one moaning as he hurries to obey. Face to face, they kiss languidly once more, focusing on nothing but the building pleasure between them.

It’s heaven, being this close together. Sherlock makes the most delightful sounds and his nails dig on John’s back, leaving marks that the Alpha knows are going to sting the next day, but he doesn’t care. If anything, they’ll remind him that this night wasn’t just another dream.

It’s over far too soon for John’s taste. As he knots Sherlock, coming inside him shortly after, he fights every instinct in his body urging him to bite him; to claim the Prince as his. He knows he can’t, he knows that by doing so he would be further damning them and yet, all he wants-

He settles for a bruising kiss instead and as Sherlock moans against his lips, tightening his grip around him, he thinks that it’s enough. It’s not perfect, of course, but it’s as perfect as it can get, given the circumstances.

“I love you,” he whispers against his lover’s neck, hugging him closer. “I love you so much.”

Sherlock doesn’t answer, but John can feel him shaking with suppressed sobs. He lets out a tiny whimper and John just hugs him closer, hating that things have come to this. If there was some way for things to work out-

But he knows that it’s pointless to wish for their circumstances to change.

* * *

 

Sherlock would have liked to go to sleep wrapped around John, but he had known that that would be even more foolish than what they’ve done so far. So as soon as the Alpha had fallen asleep, he had pressed one last kiss against his forehead and had hurried out of the room through the window.

The situation is completely unfair, but he knows he won’t gain anything by drowning in self pity. Of course he wishes things could be different, but wishing for something gets you absolutely nowhere.

But at least now... at least he has one last memory from the man he so desperately loves and he has to believe that it'll be enough. That this last memory will get him through the lonely days and nights ahead from him, at least until he can join John in the other world.

Which, if he has his way, will be soon enough.

* * *

 

“Sherlock!”

The Prince turns and is surprised to find John hurrying towards him. His friend was supposed to be leaving right now and Sherlock couldn’t bring himself to go and watch his departure. Still, now that John is here-

“What-?” he starts but John silences him with a quick peck on the lips. He looks sheepish a second later and hurries to check that the hall is indeed deserted. Sherlock, for his part, just stares at him with a small smile lifting the corners of his lips.

“I just... I couldn’t go without telling you.. Just...” John groans, frustrated with himself and Sherlock takes his hand in his, squeezing it in understanding. His friend stares at their entwined hands sadly and then pulls away. “I should go. Before... before they start looking for me and-”

“Yes. I... It’ll be for the best,” Sherlock whispers, feeling tears threatening to escape his eyes. John stares at him for a beat, before placing his hand gently against his cheek and bringing their foreheads together.

“I’ll come back to you, Sherlock. I promise.”

Sherlock nods, even if he knows (if they both know) it’s a lie. John kisses him chastely one last time and then promptly turns around and hurries in the direction of the Castle’s doors. Sherlock stays where he is, tears running freely down his cheeks, his heart breaking into a million pieces.

He knows it’s an empty promise.

And yet it gives him hope.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said- smut is not my forte. So I keep that very light; I hope it wasn’t terribly disappointing?  
> I wrote this very quickly, because I was lacking inspiration to write on the main fic, but I do like it. It’s angsty enough and it has satisfied my need to write some Johnlock so… yeah, I like it.  
> Let me know what you thought!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> And remember you can also find me in [tumblr](http://ylc1.tumblr.com/)


End file.
